


cold sheets (cold bones)

by mustardbastard



Series: royed week 2019 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Snow, Unreliable Narrator, or could be set during CoS idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustardbastard/pseuds/mustardbastard
Summary: but where's my love?written for day 2 of royed week 2019, prompt: colorless





	cold sheets (cold bones)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote most of this before work this morning but finished up after. thank u jen for pre-reading!! <33  
(posts new work before I get around to editing the notes & tags for my last one, days ago, hahAH WHOOOPS sorry y'all)
> 
> anyway  
did NOT mean to go awol on u guys for 2 months but between a convention, training for a job, actually *starting* said job, & other life crap, I've been...... Busy lol. & dealing with some writer's block. but im still trying to work on wips so !! not all hope is lost
> 
> this was just kinda a stupid experimental thing I got an idea for when I was in the shower this morning & listening to 'where's my love' by SYML, soo... idk. hope it's okay?
> 
> (this probably says posted 8/19 BUT ITS STILL 8/18 HERE SO IM TECHNICALLY NOT LATE FOR THE LAST DAY OF ROYED WEEK)

He appears on Roy's bed, the first thing that Roy sees when he opens his eye. He is a vision, an angel come to Earth, bathed in the soft morning light and glowing. His coat is redder than the reddest of roses, than the stain of blood spattered across snow. Eyes like liquid gold, like those of long lost gods, watch him silently. They shimmer, in the dark of shadows, in the dawn’s breaking light. How long has it been since Roy's seen those eyes? How long has it been since he last came home?

Like an angel, or a ghost, the bed does not dip where he lays (but Roy is sinking further anyway). Golden hair spills across Roy's pillows like silk, a halo taken off one's head before rest. Roy twists his fingers in the ends of the locks closest to him, praying at the altar of his love, cleansing himself of his sins. He closes his eye and inhales. It smells like summer, like sunlight, like the joy of seeing bright white snow as a child. It smells like home. He laughs quietly at Roy, the tinkling of a wind chime in spring breeze, and Roy hums a non-committal assent to his murmuring. Something in Roy's chest clenches at the sound of his voice, a warning tightly wound, but he is content in this moment, in this small piece of heaven with his love. 

It's sure to be thirty below outside his doors, and the windows have never done much for keeping the biting cold of snow out of his room, but Roy feels warmer than his flames have ever made him. Metal fingers ghost along the scarring on Roy's face, uncharacteristically gentle. A whisper, an apology, a prayer. A goodbye. 

When he rolls over, the sheets are cold.

And when he opens his eye, the world is grey and cold once more.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments/random babbling @ me/etc are all appreciated & help motivate me!! (TuT)  
also talk to me on tumblr at mvstardbastard!!   
thanks for reading! <33


End file.
